The Little Princess: Sera Crew, and From Swiss Alps: Heidi:
='=Little Princess, Sera Crew and ' Heidi From the Swiss Alps: About Heidi: Heidi is from the Swiss Alps: Her Grand Father wanted her daughter's to became an Soul air of his Mountain Hill Farm. Heidi Father got mail to become a teacher in the U.S.A. of America, a bran new start for her family. Fixing a Community bridge, Heidi's Grand Father would not let up even if it rained. Heidi's Father felt abused, enough is enough decided to take his wife and child away from her stubborn Grand father's farm and travel by train to live a modern life. Grandfather told them to "leave and not come back," walking the opposite direction back to his house. Sadly the lightening Storm struck a tree down cause the death of Both Parents however the little Tot child stills lives. The Community knocking on the door of the Grand Father to telling him the news. Grand-Father named her Heidi, (Hidden Little Girl) The child was given away to her Anunt Heida, another family member who also stayed away from Grand Father and became an Accountant. When Heidi Turns Seven: they agreed she would be given back to the Grandfather to live with. The Problem: Grandfather did not like any visitors or family coming near his house, he shun them out from his world. Heidi is moved to the Attic: Grandfather did not care to clean up place. Once the Window was Shuttered Closed, He made dinner for the both of them, once Ignored Heidi while tensions mounted high. Heidi watch her Grandfather collect: Eggs, Milk a cow, and Feed the Pigs closely. Heidi learn from a little boy who came to the farm watching lames and the Lama's on the field. With Peter's partnership Heidi was trained to be just like her Grandfather: A Carrel Farmer a natural. Grandfather once saw Heidi give bottle milk to a little goat, opening the shutters of the window letting the light in. The Grandfather decided there is hope for the Young Girl and took over by training her himself. The Problem: Just when they were getting to know each other the child assistance came to take her away to the U.S.A of America. Heidi went to live at her Cousin Clara Bell house to stay. The Curriculum Studies: Clara Bell, and Heidi went to the same Boarding school as the Little Princess: Sera Crew. Plane, then train: Heidi was taught by the farmer however did not know how to read. Heidi abzorbed and learn quickly however she miss the Swiss Alps: before that evening she started to Sleep Walk, How she missed her Grandfather dearly. Little Princess and Heidi: Sleep Walking: Heidi from the Alps almost went to the same Boarding School as the Little Princess: Sera Crew. The Tutor taught Heidi the beginning basic's of learning: Reading and writing however it was Sera who taught Heidi the Intermediate skills of National Citizenship Language of the Region, if she had stayed longer she may have learned French as well. Teachers and her Tutors saw great potential wanted to enroll her to stay in America's Domintorial School. Heidi felt proud and disoriented: She felt separated from her Grandfather, she could not sleep, loss of nourishment appetite, drinks, and loss of Interest. Nothing seem more important to her than going home where she belong to see her Grandfather, (Sleep Walking). The New Guardian's did not wanted her not to leave wanting to adopt her as their own and make their daughter happy however worried about Heidi fell ill they called a doctor before reaching a decision. The Whole Family were worried they might loose her.